


Dance with Me

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Dancing under the stars and reconnecting after the devestation of losing one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

>   Kind of inspired by this scene by [](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**maculategiraffe**](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/). found [here](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/71932.html#cutid1). I got to thinking about dancing and how there are many different outlets for grief.

Nick Stokes gave Catherine Willows another turn on the dance floor. She smiled and laughed as he spun her out and then back into his arms. Her face was relaxed and unmarred.

 

This had been a good idea. Grissom, notorious recluse that he was, had gone in with other shift supervisors and rented this small dance hall and pavilion. They had it for two days, allowing all shifts to come, dance, and mingle. The crime lab employees were given a chance for a peaceful respite before slogging back into the trenches.

 

With recent events, his jaw tightened, they all needed something like this.

 

As the song ended, Catherine kissed his cheek and left the dance floor. The music changed to slow and dreamy. He no longer wanted to be there. This music was for one person and one he could not be with under the bright lights surrounded by his friends and co workers.

 

He strode off of the dance floor, begging off dance offers. He scanned the room as he grabbed a beer. The one he was looking for wasn’t to be found. His heart tightened along with his jaw as he glanced at his watch. His lover should be there. He pulled his cell phone out, no messages, no missed calls.

 

He left his unopened beer on the table and walked out into the night. Sadness that warred with anger threatened to overwhelm him. He needed his lover, the security of his arms, the whisper of his lips, the peace that seemed to emanate.

 

He needed Greg.

 

He once again pulled out his phone, intending to soothe his nerves with the sound of his voice.  A sudden movement down the lighted tree lined path caught his eye.

 

He knew that silhouette anywhere. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, long legs made up his gorgeous lover. His man he thought with a twitch of his lips. Greg was standing near the shadows, looking up at the sky.

 

Nick felt his feet carry him to his side, like a moth to a flame.

 

“Hey you,” he pitched his voice low as not to startle, “Missing you.”

 

Greg turned then with a bittersweet smile. “Saw you dancing.” He pushed his hands into his pockets, “You were smiling.”

 

Nick cocked his head to side. It seemed almost surreal, the faint echoes of music, the glittering lights, the shadows, and the stars. Greg seemed otherworldly and if he reached out he would disappear.

 

His heart leaped into his throat.

 

“Easy, Nicky,” Greg’s voice was laced with concern as the slender, elegant fingers wrapped around his bicep. “Where did you go?”

 

Nick looked back over his shoulder. They were alone, so near to their friends in this mystical twilight, but alone. He reached out and pulled Greg into his arms, walking them backwards into the shadows.

 

Greg’s eyes were starlight as Nick cupped the lean, adorable face. Greg’s lips parted as if to speak but Nick covered them with his own. Greg did not resist him. Never had but opened willingly under the silky assault.

 

He slid one hand into Greg’s hair and the other around his waist and pulled him close. As their bodies merged into one shadow, Nick whispered against the soft pink lips, “Dance with me.”

 

The music was muted as Greg melted into his arms. He moved them slowly, breathing in Greg’s scent, reveling in his warmth, consumed by his love.

 

Greg moved in closer, resting his head against Nick’s chest, twining their fingers together, “What brought this on?”

 

Nick tightened his hold and rubbed his lips against Greg’s soft hair, “Just wanted to dance with you, only you.”

 

His lover seemed to shudder, “Need you, Nicky. Let’s go home.”

 

Nick did not worry about logistics, two vehicles and leaving one behind. He needed Greg and Greg needed him. With all the pain and grief, they had leaned on one another, held each other together, pushed through the day in day out grind.

 

Their passion had dimmed under the onslaught.

 

But as he led Greg to his truck and opened his door as a gentleman would for his lover, Greg’s eyes, bright with starlight, were stark in desperate need. And Nick’s body answered the call. Greg was his everything, his partner, his friend, his lover, and above all else, his lifelong mate. 

 

He led Greg to their bedroom, slowly uncovering the man’s body, feeling the aching need in the very air that they breathed. But he did not rush. He kissed Greg long and deep as his hands traveled over warm, living flesh. He reacquainted himself with the texture, taste, and smell of his lover as he made his way down Greg’s naked body.

 

Kneeling like a supplicant, he took the straining flesh into his mouth. Worshiping with his tongue, he encouraged Greg to use his mouth for his pleasure. The sighs and whispers caressed his ears as the slender fingers went into his hair. Carding and holding as the lean body tensed and hips surged forward giving up his release into Nick’s waiting mouth.

 

He reached out and steadied Greg by his hips when the slender legs threatened to give out. He stood and eased his lover on to his back. Dark, chocolate orbs watched him through inky lashes as Nick stripped his clothing away. He stood before Greg, waiting and watching for the sign that his lover wanted more. He did, god did he ever. His cock was aching and leaking, needy and aroused. 

 

He wanted to be buried deep in Greg’s body, connecting them on the basest of levels. But only if his lover wanted him, Nick would wait a lifetime for Greg.

 

With a breathy moan, slender thighs parted and opened wide and Nick took the offering. He covered Greg with his body just as he covered the pliant mouth with his own. The slender legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

It was a magical night, he thought as he lubed his fingers, not knowing where the tube had appeared from. When he touched Greg’s opening, the younger man shuddered violently. His hips bucked forward and arms tightened around his shoulders.

 

“Please.”

 

Greg’s body opened as he slid his fingers deep into the heat, his cock surging almost angrily. He took his time working the tight muscle until it was soft, slick, and open.

 

“Nicky,” Greg groaned as if in pain, “Please.”

 

He carded Greg’s hair as he coated himself, “I’ve got you, baby.”

 

Nick’s dark eyes screwed shut as the searing, tight heat enveloped him, tempting him to rut, claim, and come hard. But he needed it to last, to connect, to make love to the one that he drew each breath for.

 

“Greg,” his voice was hoarse and needy. His thrusts picked up and the stinging slap of flesh against flesh was welcome.

 

Slender arms and legs tightened, “I’ve got you, too, Nicky.” Greg ground out was his renewed erection rubbed against Nick’s abdomen with each thrust. A warm breath tickled Nick’s ear, “Come, baby.” The tight anal walls clenched around his cock, “Fuck me hard and come.”

 

Nick surged up onto his forearms and ground his cock as deep as it would go. He could feel his cock head drag against Greg’s prostate.

 

“Oh shit,” Greg’s head tipped back and the warm spill of semen slid between them.

 

Nick’s heart stuttered as his spilled his own seed deep in Greg’s body before collapsing and panting in his lover’s arms. He was in a daze as he felt Greg maneuver his body and wipe him clean.

 

He was ensconced in blankets, arms, legs, and Greg. His head was against the narrow chest. The beat of Greg’s heart began to lull him to sleep. His lover, alive and warm, soothed the jagged edges of his nerves and hurting heart. In the painful shadow of death, here was life.  _His life_ , he thought possessively tightening his grip on his lover. Greg was his life.

 

“I’ve got you, Nicky,” Greg whispered rubbing his hands up and down Nick’s back. “Sleep, I’m not going to let you go.”

"Love you, Nicky."  


 

Nick pressed a soft kiss above Greg’s heart. Before sliding into a dreamless sleep, he muttered, "Love you, too."


End file.
